


My Heart is Set on You

by platinumfail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s, 1950s AU, AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Attack on Titan AU, F/M, Fluff, Greasers, Rule 63, attack on titan - Freeform, fem!Jean, fem!Jean kirschtein, fem!jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, jeanmarco fluff, look at these nerds tho, main relationship is fem!jean and marco, mild references to jean and eren relationship, others are just side things, rule 63 attack on titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Jean x Marco request!</p><p>Boys like him just didn't go for girls like her and vice versa. Jean is a greaser with an aggressive attitude and tongue to match, basically every guy's dream. Marco was a track star who kept quiet and had amazing grades - basically every girl's dream, or at least every girl's parents' dream. Marco's madly in love with Jean who barely knows he exists. That is until they sit together in English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Set on You

**Author's Note:**

> A request that came from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com! I'm on a high jeanmarco kick right now, so i'll probably fill any jeanmarco fic that hits my inbox. I really wanted to write a fem!jean, and like writing fem!jean bc tbh, she's a total badass chick who can totally kick ass and doesn't give a single crap. She lights up my world like nobody else. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my lovelies!  
> <3,  
> Kayla

Whenever Marco walked up to his high school, he basically had a plan on how to maneuver around, since the front courtyard was always crowded with cliques in the morning. He bit his bottom lip as he met with his group of friends in the middle right of the large front courtyard, his dark brown eyes slowly traveling in the one direction that they always did. A few feet to the right of him, by the parking lot, where he could get a clear view of _her_. 

 _Her_. 

His friends always cracked up when they noticed Marco looking over there, just ignoring him and talking about the next swim meet or track meet. Marco wouldn't call himself a jock, but he was on two sports teams. He was amazing at his studies, and he was extremely well rounded.

Basically every girl's dream. 

Well, except _hers_. 

His deep brown eyes gazed at her tall form, her two-toned hair in a long ponytail, the top of the ponytail having a mild pompadour. She leaned against a car, crossing her arms. She had her fitted leather jacket and tight leather-like pants, a white t-shirt under her jacket. Her groomed eyebrows furrowed as she glared, her amber eyes gorgeous.

 _Jean Kirchstein_.

Marco felt his cheeks flush when he saw her look over to see him, quickly turning his head to his friends, his heart palpating. Dear god, did she see him? She must think he’s a creep or something! He cleared his throat, relieved when the school bell rang, the students all filing in. He turned his head mildly to see the girl spitting out her cigarette, letting out a laugh, smacking Eren Jaeger on his back meanly. The brown-haired male looked up from leaning against his car, his turquoise eyes meeting her aggressive amber. Marco could barely hear the female sneer,

_“Eat your heart out.”_

Marco took a deep breath. She liked guys like Jaeger, and that was okay. Marco tried to shake her out of his mind as he took his seat in homeroom. He buried his face into his arms, his cardigan soft and cradling him. He just wished the ground could swallow him up. Nothing was worse than having some stupid, huge crush on a girl who doesn’t even know you remotely exist.

Marco had every class with Jean besides homeroom, and he’d always just be a few seats away from her. She mainly slept during class, or snapped her gum while she tried to flip off Eren Jaeger, usually about a row away from her. She’d do her bright red lipstick while the teacher had his back turned. She walked with an air of confidence, her amber eyes able to turn any man to goo. Jean was fiercely independent, so she was known as someone that would have to have a gun to her head in order to be jacketed.

Marco dreaded when lunch came around, seeing her telltale ponytail from a mile away. She was ripping into Reiner since he was standing at her table, basically cursing him out.

“You’re like a fuckin’ vulture, leave my gang alone. You’re a fuckin’ nosebleed, you got that? Now get outta here before I really bust your chops.” The girl threatened, Reiner just rolling his eyes and cracking up.

“All show and no go, huh?” Reiner teased, Jean bristling up.

Marco himself winced for Reiner as he took his seat next to his track buddies, seeing the bold female shove the male into the table, her amber eyes ablaze.

“You’re fuckin’ crusin’ for a brusin’, got that? Just because I won’t fuck you doesn’t mean I’m all show and no go. Flake off…”

With that, Reiner promptly left Jean’s side, rolling his eyes as Jean smirked proudly, getting a high-five from Ymir beside her.

“Don’t worry, Krista, that joke won’t come onto you again.” Jean reassured, the petite blonde nodding happily.

“Thanks Jean.”

Marco tilted his head as he watched Jean interact, his heart beating faster. God, she was so feisty but also pretty human. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

“Marco, I really think you shouldn’t be drawing designs on Kirschtein…” Armin informed his friend, raising his blonde brows, “She’s Jaeger’s…”

“…How do you know?” Marco softly spoke, seeing Eren walk up next to Jean, tugging on her ponytail harshly, Jean’s gang all cracking up as Jean got hot headed once more.

“…Eren’s a good friend of mine. And…it’s kind of obvious…” Armin sighed, looking back down at his textbook as Marco’s face dropped.

            “That’s not what I heard,” Connie spoke up, across from Marco, ignoring his girlfriend who was scarfing down her food, “Geez Sasha, cool it…” He muttered.

“What did you hear?” Marco leaned forward, almost desperate for a shred of good news.

“Jean doesn’t wanna get fast with Jaeger. They fight too much, and they basically have rival gangs. Jean’s got her female gang and Jaeger’s got his guys. There is inner dating, though…” Connie informed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah! I’m dating Connie.” Sasha stated the obvious, chewing loudly, “and I’m part of Jean’s gang, and Connie’s part of Eren’s.”

“Well, duh. I know Reiner’s been trying to land him a girl in Jean’s gang, but she basically told him to agitate the gravel. I think he was tryin’ to shack up with Krista, but Krista’s already datin’ someone. Nobody knows who, though. Same with Ymir.” Connie added, obviously unable to detect what was really going on.

“Jean doesn’t want to be jacketed, Marco. There’s no use in pining after her…” Armin finally spoke up, sympathetic for his friend. “And Eren told me he wants her to do the backseat bingo with him this Friday.” Armin heavily sighed, knowing it was absolutely no use.

“And also, she’s only gonna date a greaser. You’re too sweet, Marco! You can’t roll with her crowd…no offense. And that’s kind of a good thing, you know?” Sasha tried to pump the freckled male up, but it was no use as she slurped from her soda can.

“Sasha’s got a point. Marco, you’re a jock and you do good in school. Jean wants a guy that’s all tough and not on the stick like you.” Connie supported his girlfriend, Marco biting his lip.

“I guess you’re right…”

\--

That all changed during 5th period.

The teacher rearranged seats, and to Marco’s horror and embarrassment, he was assigned to sit right next to Jean in the back of the classroom. His face burned hotter than the sun as he took his seat, his brown eyes and her amber meeting in an electrifying glance. Marco took a deep breath as he sat down, playing with his hands as Jean obviously looked him over, leaning back. A small smile pulled at her crimson lips, crossing her legs.

“Hey.” Jean greeted, playing with her loose ponytail.

Marco nearly bowled over, gripping the table harshly as he tried to stay glued to the floor. He cleared his throat and nodded, the red on his cheeks inexcusable.

“Hi.” Marco shyly spoke, quickly looking away.

Jean raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. Geez, was she repulsive to him or something? She was so used to guys drooling over her. This abnormal reaction made her a bit off kilter, clearing her throat as she slumped back, trying to make conversation. Come on…what was wrong with this kid?

“I’m Jean…what’s your name?” She coughed, talking over the teacher, much to Marco’s studious chagrin.

“Marco.” He huffed as he hurried to copy down the notes on the chalkboard, knowing that Jean wouldn’t do the same.

“What’s your bag?” She questioned, turning to face the male, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, God, Marco was really in it now.

“N-nothing, Jean. You’re really pretty…” The male quickly smiled, his cheeks bright red before he went back to his notes, leaving the girl speechless.

Jean studied the male closely, her chest rising up and down. She shivered at him calling her pretty. Nobody had called her pretty before. She was always “baby” or “sexy” or “sex pot” or “hot”. Never pretty. She smiled softly as she began to mimic him, digging the notebook for the class out of her backpack, almost having to dust it off since it had been neglected for months.

She was going to stay on this boy.

\--

“Jean, don’t tell me you’re gonna change for some geek!” Ymir exclaimed, sitting on Jean’s bed in her bedroom, Krista looking through Jean’s closet as the rowdy two-toned female glared into the mirror.

“Jean, there’s nothing in your closet that passes as cute…” Krista smiled softly, turning towards her gang leader, holding up a leather jacket. “All you have are leather jackets, white t-shirts and leather pants…”

“Jean, don’t change for Marco. God, he’s such a bore. He’s a wet rag. How have you been able to put up with him for three months? What’s wrong with Jaeger?” Ymir asked, still sour.

“Marco called her pretty…” Sasha spoke up from the carpet in Jean’s room, eating some chips as Jean buried her face in her hands.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Ymir exploded, throwing her hands up into the air, “You’re gonna change your whole style for a sappy track star?”

“Don’t flip your wig, Ymir…” Jean sighed as she looked up, biting her lip as she stared out her window, crossing her arms. “Ugh, I’ve never felt this way.”

“That’s so cute, Jean! It’s like you’re in love!” Krista giggled, sitting next to Ymir on the bed, holding her hand softly, “I would lend you some of my pink jackets and stuff, but you’re too tall.”

“My sister has tons of preppy clothes…” Ymir finally spoke up, grumbling under her breath, “you could borrow em.”

“I knew you’d come around, Ymir!” Sasha cheered, spitting chips all over the place.

“I haven’t come around just yet. God, Sasha, I swear you’re thicker than a 5 dollar malt…” Ymir groaned at how Sasha perked up at the mention of a malt.

“Jean, I think it’s cute how you’ve fallen in love with Marco. And to think, just 3 months ago, you didn’t even know he existed!” Krista smiled.

“Yeah, well, three months ago she was still gettin’ hot and heavy with Jaeger in the back of his car.” Ymir spoke up, Jean’s face burning red.

“You didn’t!” Sasha spoke up, surprised, “but you guys hate each other!”

“…I knew I shouldn’t have left my panties in his damn car…” Jean murmured under her breath, annoyed. “We only did the backseat bingo, and he stuck some fingers up me. Didn’t even really cum.”

“You totally rode his flagpole, Kirschtein.” Ymir ended, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, that was the past! Jaeger’s with that one chick from the other high school across town. I heard Reiner’s got a girlfriend from that school too. I think their names are Mikasa and Annie.” Krista tried to quickly cover, smiling.

“So Jean, now you can ride Marco’s flagpole!” Sasha cheered.

“I’m not gonna be ridin’ Marco’s damn flagpole if I stay like this!” Jean whined.

“Well, let’s get to work then, babe.” Ymir sighed, grabbing a brush and yanking down Jean’s ponytail.

\--

“Marco, don’t tell me you’re gonna change for Jean!” Armin spoke up as Marco sat on the floor of his room, watching Armin nearly jump out of his skin while Connie read a comic book.

“Ay, lay off it, Armin! If Marco wants to date her, let him. Jean’s really not all that bad.” Connie shrugged, flipping the page in the comic book.

“It’s not Jean that I’m worked up over, it’s Marco totally changing himself to please Jean. You shouldn’t have to change yourself to make somebody love you.” Armin pointed out, crossing his arms.

“She’s…she’s amazing, alright? I mean, I know she’s rough around the edges and she smokes…and drinks…and is failing all her classes…but she’s not a horrible person. For the first time, I actually feel alive…” Marco dreamily spoke, looking up at Armin.

“Man, are you real gone.” Connie spoke up, setting down the comic book, turning to his freckled friend. “Look man, I’ll help you get Jean, and I know Armin will too.”

Armin let out a little defeated sigh, looking over at Marco and then back to Connie, sitting on the floor. He nodded and looked at Marco, determined.

“So…where are we going to get a leather jacket on sale?”

\--

Jean played with her cardigan, her pink dress fitting her body just perfectly, a scarf tied around her neck. She was playing with her fingers as she waited for Marco before school. They always hung out before school by front entrance. This way Marco’s friends didn’t see him with Jean and Jean’s friends not seeing her with Marco.

“I can’t wait to see the look on that nerd’s face…” Ymir cackled, standing to the side, admiring her work. “I did damn good on Jean’s hair.”

“You sure did.” Krista smiled, admiring Jean’s long two-toned hair neatly brushed out with some pin curls.

“I ag—WHOA!” Sasha screeched causing Ymir and Krista to flinch.

“What the hell, Sasha?” Ymir scolded, not seeing what the brunette was seeing. She heard Krista let out a small amazed gasp, yanking Ymir down to her level and shoving her face in the direction of her and Sasha’s eyes.

“Oh my...fuck….”

“Marco?!” Jean nearly choked on her words, staring at the male in front of her.

Marco was basically everything a greaser was. His hair was slicked back, his legs covered by straight and narrow black pants, a black shirt underneath a leather jacket. Jean felt herself tremble, her chest rising up and down. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish for several moments, unable to even register everything in her overactive brain.

“Hey Jean…” He smirked, standing closer to the girl, running hand through her hair, smiling, “that’s a good look for you.”

“M-Marco…” Jean stammered, gently running her slim hands down the front of his body, feeling his muscles, blushing for the first time in her life.

A man never made her feel like this.

“You better shape up.” Marco smiled brightly, gently taking Jean’s long hair and putting it in its original ponytail, “because I need someone…and my heart is set on you.” His nose gently touched hers, causing her to propel forward, slamming her plump lips upon his, unable to hold back.

Marco’s eyes widened before he slowly shut his eyes, moving his lips against hers languidly, holding back a giggle when the school bell rang, their making out ceasing.

“Come on, Marco…” Jean breathed into his ear, holding around his neck, “let’s cut out…”

Marco pulled back and sent a look to his girlfriend, causing her to shut her lips, looking down at the ground, remembering what Marco said.

“Fine…let’s go to class…but you better be at my car when the bell rings because we’re gonna have fun with you in that greaser outfit.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE SLANG USED WITH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Jacketed– going steady
> 
> Vulture(s)- skeezy guy(s) waiting around for girls
> 
> Sex Pot – sexy or seductive woman
> 
> Nosebleed- a stupid person
> 
> Bust your chops- beat you up/tell you off, insult
> 
> Crusin’ for a brusin’- looking for a fight/looking to get beat up
> 
> All show and no go- can be used for a car or a woman, a woman who teases and doesn’t live up to the teasing
> 
> Flake off- leave
> 
> Drawing Designs- looking a girl up and down, checking her out
> 
> Fast- sexually active/intercourse
> 
> Agitate the gravel- leave, beat it, etc. 
> 
> Backseat Bingo- getting hot and heavy in a car
> 
> On the stick- put together and organized, clean
> 
> What’s your bag?- what’s your problem?
> 
> Wet rag- a boring person
> 
> Flip your wig- to freak out
> 
> Thicker than a $5.00 malt – dense/stupid/slow on the uptake
> 
> Ride the flagpole- to have sex/ride a man’s dick
> 
> Real gone- madly in love
> 
> Cut out- ditch/leave


End file.
